Vahnir Blackstone
Lord Vahnir Blackstone Physical Description Lord Vahnir is a rather modest noble, not one to flaunt his title or his fortune, the man wears simple clothing, usually a mixture of modest linen with leather. This middle-aged male has short cut black hair, straight and often loosely styled, simple and practical. His sideburns are neatly groomed to match his beard and mustache and have begun to grey. The man’s brown eyes, framed by black rimmed spectacles, are vibrant and alert all the time. His strong and squared facial features, are delightfully accented by dimples that form when he smiles. As it were, he is most readily seen without a smile and this makes him appear to be very stern at first glance, but if one were to speak with or even get to know this Gilnean nobleman, they’d find this unfortunate assumption to be false. With a fair, but weathered and aged complexion, and a distinctly recognizable scent of outdoors, this former Explorer still enjoys being outside. Appearing to be in his 40’s, Lord Blackstone has aged unusually well. Being of an average build, this man is lean, and even youthful in his gait. In the not so distant past, Vahnir would almost always be seen carrying a handcrafted wooden cane, it would be clear to anyone watching it was not used as a walking aid. He was also, more often than not, seen with a large brown satchel slung across his chest, and quite possibly a book or three carried in his arms. Professor Blackstone, in the time before the 4th war, looked every bit the academic type that he was; however, if one were to have studied his eyes there would have been something dark and mysterious about the seemingly kind nobleman. Callused palms, barely noticeable darkened circles under his eyes, and a subtle but obvious air of danger, were some of the signs one might picked up on when in his presence. While there was certainly no way to hide the fact that he was a Gilnean, he did seem to have adapted to the Stormwind aristocracy quite well. Today, Lord Blackstone is a much different person, and his image reflects this fact. Long passed are the days of the seemingly peaceful aristocratic pursuits of a Lord of his standing, War has finally came to the Grey Wolf of Blackstone and the clothing and stature that once accompanied this Gilnean Nobleman have been traded in for more appropriate attire. A high collared leather vest covering a linen tunic, leather pants, and leather boots, are just one of the newly adopted suits he can be seen in. More often than not, though, it is the lightly tanned leathers, bear fur cloak, hardened leather arm guards, and boots that the Nobleman General wears in his day-to-day operations. Gone now are the youthful face of a middle aged Gilnean Nobleman: his spectacles have long since disappeared and his eyes show his age much clearer now. His face and the general resting nature of it, are weathered and well seasoned after years of war. Seriousness and impatience are qualities that better describe him now, than the previous qualities of his younger self. History Personal (wip) House Blackstone The Blackstone name dates back to the glory days of Arathor and the creation of the Independent kingdom of Gilneas. The first to use the name Blackstone, was Theophas Blackstone. An avid explorer and accomplished sailor, he was awarded a substantial portion of the coastal property in the newly founded land of Gilneas by the King of Arathor, citing his bravery and dedication to the human tribes during the Troll wars. The legend of “The Blackstone” was handed down from generation to generation. It was on this tract of land that Theophas would build the foundation of the City of Blackstone. In its prime, Blackstone would become a safe harbor for the many ships and sailors that would travel the coastline. As it grew in size it became known as an aptly ruled township that promoted trade with all races. The Blackstone family ruled the large port city fairly and justly. The family was fiercely loyal to the Gilnean way of life and when it was time to decide the nation’s course, the Blackstone’s voice was the loudest among the others. Trusted advisers to many Gilnean courts, the family always did what was necessary to ensure the survival of the Gilnean way of life. When Blackstone was destroyed during the Cataclysm it had been in the Blackstone family for numerous generations. The line was severed harshly when the harbor township was washed into the sea and lost forever. But as it was, survival was one of the many qualities that made up what a Blackstone was, the family remained and did what they did best: promoted a prosperous Gilneas both financially and with spirited rallies with one goal, unified Gilneas. This is one reason they embraced the curse of the Worgen so adamantly when it came to the gates of their city. The family line would dwindle on for many years before the Forsaken came. Not being warriors most of the remaining Blackstone family members left in Gilneas were easily subdued and killed off during the war with the undead. Only one known family member was said to have escaped the unfortunate demise of the once great Gilnean House, every other member and kin to the Blackstone name was said to have been killed in Gilneas. Personal Life "The Talent" Adopted alias and persona of Lord Blackstone. Physical Description: "The Talent" is a rather large Worgen male. Slate colored fur with a thick and wild mane of the same color, and Icy blue eyes, are the most distinguishing feature of this veteran pit fighter. Scars riddle his chest, arms, and face. His fangs and claws are expertly kept; long, sharp, and strikingly lethal. He carries himself with a confidence that is rivaled only by the rage that is harbored inside. Vulgar, gruff, and unapologetic, the alcohol smelling, leather armor bound, hulking Worgen is every bit intimidating, and he is not shy about it. Meeting his distant stare would immediately put even the hardest man down. Fierce looking, and always tense, "The Talent" lives his life as a tightly bound spring ready to explode at any moment. History: Not much is known about the Pit fighter simply called "The Talent." However, public records indicate that he was purchased by a Stormwind Noble for an underground pit fighting operation. He was raised and trained with no expense spared. Undefeated in over one hundred fights in venues across the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, when his master was arrested and murdered before trial. "The Talent" was freed from his contract and set free. He vanished without a trace for several years before, once more the Public Record found a fighter calling himself "The Talent" competing in the the Brawler's Pub in Stormwind. Only unconfirmed reports about the upstart fighter being the renowned Pit fighter are listed in the records, no official confirmation has been filed. Lord Vahn, the Grey Wolf of Blackstone Presumed Alias of Lord Vahnir Blackstone, Duke of Blackstone. Physical Description: (wip) History: (wip) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean